Torn Apart
by Raniatlw
Summary: Believing she's alone in the world, Lita is surprised when she unexpectedly finds family on an outing with her friends. And Mina is one step closer to love when Travis finally asks her out. But all that is threatened by the return of the Negamoon. On major hiatus. Chapters have been re-vamped.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Aug 21, 2012: Doing an overhaul of many of my stories, making them prettier and whatnot. Story quality hasn't really changed for this one, still the same premise, but writing quality has been updated. So, anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Serena:** Ah! I'm going to be late for school! This can't be happening. I'm never late for school, not anymore.

Serena got out of bed and put on her uniform. As she got up, she dropped Luna to the floor. Then, she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that she then went downstairs.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Good morning, Serena!

**Serena:** Morning, Mom! No time for breakfast, today. Just pass me a piece of toast! And can you please tell me why you didn't wake me up and why Travis didn't come to wake me?

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena….

**Serena:** Oh, never mind, mom! Have you seen my bag?

**Mrs. Tsukino:** But, Serena…

As Serena was putting on her shoes, her mother finally yelled.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena, wait right there! If you stood still for just a minute you would have known that school was out today for teachers' convention.

**Serena:** Oh… well, I guess I should go see what my friends are all doing.

* * *

**Prologue, done.**

**Yes, I know it's very bad. lol. It was my second story ever written (when I was 15 years old). **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aug 21, 2012: And the makeover continues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Serena had decided to phone Amy and Lita to see if they were doing anything that day. She decided she'd call Amy first. She dialed the phone number and waited for someone to answer.

**Amy:** Hello?

**Serena:** Hey Amy, this is Serena. Did you hear, there's no school today?

**Amy:** Yeah! It's a shame; I wanted to check out the new math textbook.

Serena groaned.

**Serena:** I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park today. I was going to ask Lita, too.

**Amy:** I'm definitely up for it. I'll call Lita and ask her if she wants to go, too. What about Mina and Raye?

**Serena:** Don't they have school, too?

**Amy:** I'm pretty sure they're out as well.

**Serena:** Well then, I'll call them and we'll all meet in front of the arcade. I'll also get Travis to come, too. Ok!

**Amy:** Ok! See ya!

**Serena:** Bye!

As soon as Serena hung up the phone Luna walked into the room.

**Serena:** Hi-ya Luna! Where have you been?

**Luna:** I was taking a walk with Artemis. How come you're not at school?

**Serena:** Teachers' convention. Me and the girls are going to the park with Travis.

**Luna:** Aren't you going to call Darien, too?

**Serena:** Oh yeah! I thought he might have work but I guess I'll call him and just make sure.

Serena went over to the phone, once again and dialed the number. It rang a few times and then Darien picked up.

**Darien:** Hello?

Darien sounded like he just woke up and Serena knew it.

**Serena:** Hey Darien; I hope I didn't wake you.

**Darien:** Oh hi, Meatball head! It's all right; I needed to get up anyways.

**Serena:** I was wondering if you work today.

**Darien:** Nope, I have the day off. Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?

**Serena:** Nope, I got teacher's convention today. The guys and I are going to the park, would you like to come with us?

**Darien:** Sure!

**Serena:** That's great! Ok, meet us in front of the arcade in about 15 minutes. Ok?

**Darien:** Will do! See ya!

_15 minutes later ~ ~_

Amy and Lita were in front of the arcade.

**Lita:** Where are they?

**Amy:** Patience, Lita, they'll be here as soon as they can.

**Lita:** Sure, sure… Or… Serena and Raye are having another fight.

The two of them laughed.

**Raye:** Hey, what's so funny?

Raye, Mina, Serena, Travis and Darien were all walking up to them.

**Lita:** Oh, nothing, Raye.

**Amy:** Are you guys ready to go?

**Darien:** I am! I sure could use a nice day in the park.

**Travis:** So can I! After we had that long battle, I'm ready for a vacation.

They all walked to the park. They found a shaded spot under a huge tree. They all got comfortable and started to munch on the goodies Lita had brought.

While they were eating, they had no idea that the Negamoon had regrouped and were plotting against them that very instant.

"Prince Diamond and the Wiseman are dead! I am the leader now. After all these years we have finally gained enough power to attack the past so we can take over Crystal Tokyo, now. Ruby, come forth!" the mysterious leader spoke.

Ruby moved forward. She had long red hair, was tall and very pretty. She had the dark moon on her forehead.

"Yes, my Lord," Ruby said.

"You are now my General! I want you to gather energy from the past so we can start our attack on Crystal Tokyo, again. Oh yes and I hope you won't fail me," the mysterious leader spoke.

"You can count on me, Prince Garnet!"

Back in the park, everyone was having a lot of fun. Serena and Darien were fooling around, chasing after each other. Raye, Lita and Amy were munching on the food. And Mina and Travis were having a nice, little conversation, while sitting under a tree. They were getting closer by the minute.

"The Backstreet Boys are way better than all the other singing groups!" Mina stated.

"No way! They're good. But even the Spice Girls are better," Travis said.

"Oh, that really hurt my feelings!" Mina said in a joking way, turning her back to Travis.

"Ok Mina, I'm sorry. The BSB are really good. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Will you let me make it up to you?" Travis asked.

"Umm… Ok, sure, but how?" Mina asked.

"Well, did you get tickets to the BSB concert that's coming up?" Travis inquired.

"No, they were sold out," Mina said, pouting.

"How about I take you to the concert? I got front row tickets and backstage passes. So, how about it, would you go with me?" Travis asked.

"Like on a date?" Mina wanted to know.

"Yeah, sure," Travis said a bit shyly.

"Ok, sure, I'd love to go with you. I can't believe you actually got tickets. You are really amazing, you know that. Thank you so much!" Mina replied.

"Let's get some food before they eat it all!"

"Yeah, ok," Mina said.

Now, everyone was sitting together, talking and eating what was left of Lita's food. Everyone was in on the conversation except for Lita. She was reminiscing about old times with her family.

_I miss them so much. I remember when we had our own picnics. Just me, mom, dad and my sister, _Lita thought.

A bus stopped in the street and people got out of it. But one person in particular caught Lita's eye. It was a girl. She had the same color of hair as Lita's but she had meatballs like Reeny's, except smaller and no pigtails.

"Oh my God," Lita said, " Jewel!'

"Lita, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Raye asked.

Lita didn't bother to answer. She started to run toward the girl she called Jewel.

"Lita, where are you going?" Serena yelled.

Lita reached the girl and stopped her.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead, Jewel," Lita said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jewel asked.

"Don't you remember me; I'm your sister, Lita!" Lita said.

* * *

**Chapter 1, done. Yep, I totally realize that halfway through this chapter I switched from script format to dialogue format. I was too lazy to change it. Maybe in a future edit...**

**FYI: Travis is a borrowed original character created by fellow Sailor Moon fanfic author Jendra for her story Sailor Moon Universe. (She's up on this website, look her up, her stuff is amazing). Oh and before you ask, yes I did get permission a long, long, time ago to borrow the character. Travis is Serena's long lost twin brother. Read Sailor Moon Universe for more info.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aug 21, 2012: And here is Chapter 2 re-done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Jewel stared at Lita for a few seconds. "Oh my God, it _is _you! They told me you were dead!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Come, sit with me and my friends and we'll talk. Ok!" Lita said excitedly. She couldn't believe that her sister was standing right in front of her.

Jewel nodded. And they headed back to Lita's picnic spot.

Everyone was staring at Lita and Jewel as they came up to the gang.

"Hey Lita, are you ok? Who's your friend?" Mina questioned Lita as she walked up to the group with Jewel.

"You guys this is my sister, Jewel!" Lita said.

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Jewel, these are my best friends. This is Serena and Darien, her boyfriend. This is Travis, Serena's brother. This is Mina, Raye and Amy," Lita introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jewel said.

Amy was the first one to speak up, "Lita, in all the years we've known you, how come you've never told us that you have a sister?"

"I'm sorry, you guys, but it was too painful to talk about any of my family." Lita turned to Jewel and said, "I can't believe you're alive, Jewel. The police said you were on the plane when it crashed with Mom and Dad. What happened?"

"Well, as you can see, I wasn't on the plane. I really don't know what happened. One minute I'm ready to board, and the next… I don't know," Jewel said.

"I'm so glad you weren't on that plane!" Lita exclaimed.

"So, Jewel, where are you staying?" Serena asked.

"Right now, I'm staying at a hotel. But I plan on finding my own place," Jewel answered.

"You can stay with me, if you want. I'm living by myself right now. You can go to school here, too!" Lita offered.

"Sure, I guess I will, if you don't mind," Jewel said.

Lita nodded.

"Hey Serena, isn't this cool? It's almost like our own reunion," Travis said.

"Yeah, it is!" Serena said, smiling.

"Reunion? But I thought Lita said you were siblings?" Jewel asked.

"We are; it's just that when we were two, our real parents were killed and we got adopted by different families. We just found out a year ago," Travis told.

"Wow! That's cool! If you're the same age then you must be twins," Jewel exclaimed.

Serena and Travis nodded. Then they all sat down and started to talk and eat and have lots of fun.

* * *

_Back on the Negamoon_ ~ ~

Ruby was getting her Nega monsters together to gather energy from the past.

"Jenga, come here," Ruby yelled. Jenga was very tall, had 3 eyes and 4 arms and was also very strong. Though, he was all that, he still wasn't too bright.

"Yes, Ms. Ruby?" Jenga asked.

"Go down to Tokyo, pick a park and collect lots of energy," Ruby commanded.

"Yes, Ms. Ruby," Jenga said and began to walk towards a portal; he turned back and said, "Uh… Ms. Ruby what's energy?"

Ruby slapped her face and tried to explain, but he just didn't get it.

"Just, come on. I'll collect the energy; you'll just do the attacking," Ruby revised. "Got it?"

"Yep!" Jenga replied.

* * *

_Down on Earth_ ~ ~

The scouts were chatting away when they began to hear some screaming.

"Jewel, you stay here, we'll we check it out," Lita said.

They left Jewel standing there and went behind the trees to transform.

When they all were out of sight, she said, "I'm not going to let the scouts have all the fun. I better go help them." Then, she transformed.

The scouts were having a bit of trouble. Jenga just split himself into 20 equally strong selves and was beating them up. And it didn't help that Ruby was floating overhead trying to zap their energy, too.

"Give up. I need your energy. Now submit to the Negamoon!" Ruby yelled.

"Did she say the Negamoon?" Mars asked, as she was about to launch her attack. "Mars Firebird Strike!" Her attack hit one of the monsters and it blew up.

"That's what I heard. Good shot, Mars, 19 more to go!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Star Serious Laser!" This attack hit 10 more of the monsters and killed them. The scouts turned around and found the Sailor Stars standing there.

"Thought you might need some help!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

All of the sudden they heard someone yell, "Callisto Lightning Strike!" They turned around to see a girl in a dark blue and purple sailor suit. She had brown hair that was shaped into meatballs like Reeny's but had no pigtails. Her attack killed off the last 9 monsters.

"Damn, I lost all the energy!" Ruby yelled, "You scouts will pay for this!" Then she vanished.

"Wow, she was pretty mad!" the mystery scout said.

All the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the Starlights stared at this new scout. Sailor Sun was the first to speak up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Callisto," she said.

Mercury spoke up, "That's a moon of Jupiter?" Callisto nodded.

"That means you're related to Sailor Jupiter," Mars added.

"I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out yet?" she said, "I thought it would be so obvious."

"Jewel?" Jupiter asked.

"That's me!" Sailor Callisto exclaimed.

* * *

**To Be Continued ~ ~**


End file.
